Antibes
The Duchy of Antibes (French: Ducat d'Antibes, Antibine: Ducat d'Antiba) is a small nation state on the French riviera. History of Antibes Antibes was founded as a 5th century BCE Greek colony settled by Phocaeans from Massilia. Due to its naturally protected port, the town of Antibes has long been an important trading centre. Many different people ruled over Antibes until France finally took control. As the Greek Empire fell into decline, it began incorporating the small towns into its empire. In 43 BC, Antibes was officially annexed by Rome and remained so for the next 500 years. The Romans turned Antipolis into the biggest town in the region and a main entry point into Gaul. Roman artefacts such as aqueducts, fortified walls and amphora can still be seen today. When the Roman Empire fell apart in 476, various barbarian tribes took their turn at Antibes. The main result was destruction and a long period of instability. In the 10th century, Antibes found a protector in Seigneur Rodoart, who built extensive fortified walls around the town and a castle in which to live. For the next 200 years, the town experienced a period of renewal. Antibes’ prosperity was short-lived, as the whole region fell into disarray for several centuries. The inhabitants of Antibes stayed behind their strong city walls as a succession of wars and epidemics ravaged the countryside. Antibes, though proclaiming their independence, was considered part of France by the time of Louis XI reign. In 1819, the royal Family of Antibes married into the Napoleonic Dynasty, becoming the House of Dersau-Bonaparte. In 1821, Napoleon granted the Duchy full independence. Since then, Antibes has been allied with France, and participated in the Great World War (1756 World) and the Second World War (1756 World). Administrative Divisions (Villes) Antibes is divided into 5 Villes (divisions). 1. Antibes-Ville: Population: 11,690 2. Vieux-Antibes: population: 2108 3. Carrignano: population: 6104 4. Plage Salis: population: 8970 5. Les Pins: population: 4738 Economy Antibes has a highly developed economy, based mostly on banking and tourism. With very low property taxes, and limited sales taxes, it has become a haven for tourists and millionaires alike. The living standards are very high, and the GDP per capits is at 22,800 Ducats ($37,000 USD). Tourism accounts for 47,93% of the economy, Banking is 41.22%, 7.13% is mostly luxury goods production, and the remaining 3,72% is real estate. Climate Antibes climate is quite steady. During January, at its coldest, it is at 11-14 degrees celcius. In July, the temperature remains mostly at 28-30 degrees C, but can reach up to 33 degrees. The record cold temperature (16 January 1913) was 2 degrees celcius. It was so cold (for Antibines) that 400 people became sick or died from cold-related issues. The hottest recorded temperature (24 July 1991) reached 37 degrees celcius Government and Politics The Duke is the head of state of Antibes. Until 1928, the Duke was also the chief of government, but that year, he established a constitution which gave provisions or the election of a ''Ministre-President. ''The Ministre-President is elected by the citizens of Antibes. The royal Family of Antibes, the House of Dersau-Bonaparte, has ruled the country since 1353. The current duke is Francesco II, who has been in power since 1970. Antibes has three Political Parties: Le Partie Antibine Partie de l`Union Partie Liberte The current Ministre-President is Serge Marran (Parti Liberte), who has been in power since 2007. The major cities (Antibes-Ville, Les Pins, Plage Salis) elect mayors. Military and Security Antibes` armed forces consists of an Army of 500 people. The police force also provides security in the Country. Antibes has a small navy, consisting of 1 destroyer and 4 patrol boats. The government only spends 0,85% of its income on the armed forces. Education Antibes has a very high standard of education. It has 11 primary schools (including the International School), 2 secondary schools (College Francois Carrignano, College Martin III) and 1 University (Universite d`Antibes). Entertainment and Sports Antibes has hosted the Rally d`Antibes, a motor car race, since 1951. It has been held annually, except for 1969 and 1981. The course is held along the major routes and minor roads, around the border of Antibes. The race is usually 180-200 laps. Antibes also has a Football Club, FC Pins d'Antibes. It has been relatively sucessful in Europe, being the champions in 1913, 1948,1987 and 1993. Antibes is also host to the Riviera Tennis Open, a prestigious event held since 1887. Armand Saldau, of Les Pins, is the most famous tennis player of Antibes, winning the Riviera Open`s Troffe Georges I 6 times from 1937-1946. Antibes is also home to the Salis Shopping Center, which attracts many people, a lot of which come from France to shop.